


Chocolates

by MaximumCerulean



Category: Emilio Jose Andres del Pilar/ The Philippines of Planet Puto, Planet Puto: Highschool AU
Genre: Diabetes-Inducing, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumCerulean/pseuds/MaximumCerulean
Summary: The following characters belong to HC of Planet Puto. Their work is amazing and the characters are lovable! Check them out here on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/PhilLovesThemMangoes/
Relationships: High School Romance - Relationship





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> The following characters belong to HC of Planet Puto. Their work is amazing and the characters are lovable! Check them out here on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/PhilLovesThemMangoes/

“There you are!” a cheerful baritone voice exclaimed. Abel came up behind Emilio and sat down beside him. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

The both of them sat down on a window ledge that was big enough for the both of them to sit together on. Their legs dangled haphazardly over the other side. The campus’s beautiful scenery lay out below them. Students were already filing out as the school bell rang in the distance.

Emilio’s body tensed up, as Abel adjusted the way he sat down on the ledge. He hid the box he was holding, behind his back, away from Abel’s sight. “Y-you’ve been… looking for me?” he stammered softly. His cheeks warmed up at the thought.

Abel hasn’t seemed to notice. He gave him a curt nod. “Yeah. I mean, I kept seeing you around the campus all day, but you always walk the other direction every time I see you.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. The school was livelier than usual, because it was Valentine’s Day. Most of the teachers gave up on trying to hold classes, because everyone was busy giving away obligatory chocolates to friends and looking for excuses to sneak into their significant others’ classes just so they could give them their Valentine’s Day gift. It was like something out of an episode of an anime.

Emilio actually prepared for this day. He read up on how to make home-made chocolates instead of studying Prof. Andres’s history assignment and stayed up all night trying to perfect a batch of chocolates for the campus’s top student, Abel.

All day, he tried to give his modest gift to Abel, but being the popular guy that Abel was, he was always surrounded with people that were giving him cards and chocolates to show him their appreciation.

Emilio didn’t like crowds, much less embarrassing himself by giving chocolates to Abel in front of other people. By the time the last period had started with the box still with him, he had given up hope of giving it to Abel.

Besides, why would he accept Emilio’s cheap chocolates when he could get those expensive ones his other admirers could get him?

“Are you avoiding me?” the blond asked, leaning forward towards the brunet. His pale skin looked golden in the light of the setting sun. A soft breeze blew, stirring his sandy blond hair.

Emilio instinctively leaned away, as the other’s face drew near his. “N-no. I wasn’t! I swear.”

“Are you sure?” Abel took a deep breath, taking in Emilio’s scent. His brows knit together. “You smell different today.” He inhaled again. “You smell like chocolates.”

He straightened up. His whole aura became two degrees colder. “I see. You’ve been receiving chocolates?” His red eyes fixed at the ground below. His gaze was so intense, Emilio was worried he would jump. “I’m sure you have quite the admirers.”

A snort erupted from the brunet, which made Abel turn to him in a snap.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just funny that you think I have admirers.” He laughed, but it was interrupted when he felt Abel’s hand touch his cheek.

“You’re a great guy, Emilio.” The blond looked sincerely into his amber eyes. “I wouldn’t be surprised if there are others who could see that as much as I do.”

Blood rushed up Emilio’s face, making his tan skin have a reddish undertone. “What?”

It was Abel’s turn to laugh. He withdrew his pale hand away from his face and held onto the ledge. “And you’re cute, too. I’m sure you received at least three or five chocolates.”

“I don’t…” Emilio’s mumbled words were drowned by the strong gust of wind that blew.

“What? Sorry. I didn’t catch that.”

“I smell like chocolates because I stayed up yesterday making some,” he said in a hurry. He looked down at his lap and took out the rectangular box he had tried so hard to hide under his jacket. He was sure he was blushing furiously now. “Not because I received a lot of them.”

“Oh?” Abel raised an eyebrow. “And to whom is that for?”

Without saying a word, Emilio held it out to Abel’s direction. “It’s-” He took a deep breath to keep himself from stammering. His chest felt like it was about to burst. “It’s not an obligatory chocolate. I made it with you in mind.”

He half expected Abel to politely decline his offer, but the other flashed him the brightest of smiles.

Abel’s face lit up like the sun as his lips stretched into a lovely smile. His sharp canines peeked out of his lips, which Emilio found really cute. “Thank you!”

He carefully opened the box and revealed six heart-shaped chocolates inside. He held the container up to his face and smelled them. These chocolates indeed smelled like Emilio. “They’re perfect!”

Emilio awkwardly scratched at his neck, trying not to smile too widely. His heart hammered fast inside him. “T-thanks. You haven’t even tried one yet.”

“I will, but you first.” Abel held up one of the chocolates at Emilio’s face.

“What? But it’s yours!”

“Just humor me,” he insisted, pressing the chocolate to Emilio’s lips.

The brunet opened his mouth and ate the chocolate he made. Of course, he knew what it tasted like. It wasn’t high-grade level, but it was sweet and creamy in a perfect way. “Abel-”

His words died in his throat as Abel’s lips pressed against his. They felt so soft and warm. One of his hands grabbed the front of Abel’s shirt, while the other held tightly on the ledge. His head felt light as Abel’s kiss deepened. He felt his tongue swipe at the other’s canines. Their kiss was sweeter than the ones in Emilio’s fantasies. Literally.

He didn’t know how much time passed before Abel pulled away, but the both of them were catching their breaths. “A-abel…”

Abel turned to him, wiping tiny remnants of chocolate from the corner of his lips. His red eyes glinted in the already dimming light. This sent shivers down Emilio’s spine. “Thank you for your gift, Emilio. That was the best chocolate I’ve ever tasted.”


End file.
